


主人

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 曼谷FM始末纪(zao)实(jia)文学
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin, 东雀
Kudos: 2





	主人

金东贤的拇指指腹按着朴佑镇的喉结，这让那股胃都要被顶穿的压迫感无故放大数倍，朴佑镇看见自己的内脏要冲破皮肉去拥抱身上的金东贤。他看金东贤的刘海垂下来，快要遮住眼睛。快感让他发晕，金东贤狠狠地撞他，骨肉都震颤，心脏像被他牵着跳。

窒息感让朴佑镇觉得难受，他好不容易张大了嘴巴，急促的喘息却不给他呼喊哥哥的权利。他只好支离破碎地嚷嚷，把金东贤的名字叫得千回百转。金东贤忍得脑袋疼，脖颈扯出青筋，偏偏朴佑镇看了要呜咽，金东贤喘着让他别叫了，他又被顶得眼泪糊了听觉神经，只能哭着含糊地嚷，拉长了声音要撒娇，断断续续地说东东哥别操了。

金东贤啧一声，干脆捣住了朴佑镇的嘴。狗狗的虎牙磨着他的手指，舌尖缠上来吮得啧啧有声，乖巧得像一滩奶油。喉口被放开的松快感让朴佑镇整个人颤抖一下，随即射出来，淡白色的挂在金东贤腹肌上，少许溅上了他自己的胸膛。他羞得又觉得鼻酸，往床头拱了拱，金东贤的阴茎滑出来半寸，下一秒又被狠狠地顶进去。

这种感觉不好受。朴佑镇总觉得体内横冲直撞的激得他头晕脑胀，好不容易释放出的又重新裹着他涌上来，他控制不住地大声叫，泄愤一样咬嘴里金东贤的手，他听见金东贤叫他，温柔又缠绵地压低声音叫，他懒得理，直到金东贤擦去他眼角挂着的眼泪，他跌进一双带笑意的眼睛里，像被蛊了一样听见一声“乖狗”。

他的心要跳出胸腔了，忍不住哽咽一声，全身都酸得不像样，腰塌下来又被金东贤揽住，那双手摩擦皮肤的感觉从未更清晰。他直觉被金东贤打开了什么开关，金东贤一叠声叫他狗狗，他送出去乖乖地让金东贤操。

他呜呜噎噎地打哭嗝，听金东贤夸他乖，夸他好看，他叫东东哥，又觉得不甚得力，金东贤引诱他让他喊出主人，他就听话地叫了，叫得一声比一声高，最后全身湿漉漉的，有汗水有泪水有体液。

他后知后觉地羞愧，金东贤抱着他温存，他就躲闪不敢看那双笑得眯起来的眼睛。

到后来清洗完毕，他坐在酒店的浴缸里看金东贤洗漱，觉得有很多话要说，却又不知道说什么。一直沉默到金东贤换好衣服，他亦步亦趋地跟着人走到房间门口，金东贤说我回去啦，明天记得早点起床。他点头，金东贤就看着他笑，夸一句狗狗真乖。

朴佑镇一激灵，把人赶出自己房间，房门甩得震天响。

次日从酒店去见面会场馆，朴佑镇捞了林煐岷就走，金东贤还在后面乐颠颠，看了朴佑镇红透的耳朵尖抿嘴在心底尖叫可爱。路上他给朴佑镇传简讯，朴佑镇没回他还在乐，乐了一路乐到了待机室，他不好在镜头下面做什么小动作，只好黏在朴佑镇旁边动手动脚，奈何人去拿了两包爆米花回来又自觉远离了金东贤，还带回来一个田雄横亘在两人中间。

朴佑镇问田雄吃不吃零食，田雄说不，金东贤干脆就起身从弟弟手里抢过爆米花，还要顺势勾勾人手背，揩了两把油，小狗受惊一样收回手，还要瞪他一眼。

他被瞪开心了，继续偷着乐。

乐过了一整个见面会，小狗乖得招手就来，他以为人消了气，后台又要对人磨磨蹭蹭，哪知活动结束了都没怎么占几下弟弟的便宜，倒是看着人直奔林煐岷怀抱。他醋意横生，瞥到朴佑镇跟林煐岷咬耳朵他终于忍不住了，背对镜头翻了好几个白眼。经纪人看他脸色不好，帮他取麦的时候问怎么了，碰巧朴佑镇走到他身边，听他不大不小抱怨一句狗跟别人跑了。

换来经纪人的一头雾水，还有朴佑镇后脊梁窜的一股麻。

直到大家商定好要直播，朴佑镇在沙发边缘没坐稳差点要往李大辉腿上栽，金东贤下意识伸手去安抚他，被人捉住了手往自己手心团。

朴佑镇想他跟田雄亲昵的样子、想他床上发狠的样子，又想到后台那句警示。金东贤的手还在亲昵地摩擦他的指根，他整个右臂都麻痒，感觉到人掐了掐掌心的软肉，触电感像着了火的引线往胸口窜。

他被烫着了，忙不迭抽出手，瞪一眼金东贤，自己又觉得没底气。金东贤目不斜视地看镜头，左手倒轻飘飘地拍了一把他的大腿。突然的警告意味像那句话一样攀着他背脊，他一时又羞又急，干脆抓回了金东贤的手反击，掐住那根食指，换的人在镜头前面扔掉了表情管理。

金东贤的耐心在朴佑镇咬住他食指时就燃烧殆尽了。虎牙的尖角硌得他心颤，朴佑镇像前一晚一样咬得又狠又辣，他想狗狗钓了这个去勾那个，这时候还要跟自己发脾气，转头去看为非作歹的祸主，皱了眉压低眼睛，可朴佑镇仍在装着若无其事。

他们都恍惚过了一整个直播，结束后金东贤拽着朴佑镇往外走，先上了车。他不由分说要先回酒店，经纪人问不去吃饭了吗，他还要勉强解释朴佑镇不舒服先带他回去。路上经纪人只能反复叮嘱就待在酒店不要乱跑，金东贤不语，只有朴佑镇答应，却在经纪人看不到的地方被狠狠地掐着后腰。

他不敢反击了，抖着去找金东贤又掐又摸的手，只轻轻拢着金东贤手腕，指尖一下下敲在人腕骨上。

关了门灯也没开，朴佑镇就被金东贤抵在门板上。他心底发慌，还不知道金东贤要做什么，就感觉人咬了一口自己的锁骨，慢条斯理地解了自己的衣服，揉自己的性器，还要在耳边问：做错了吗。

朴佑镇忙不迭点头，他还没适应一片黑暗，只能揽着金东贤的腰。快感从小腹蹿上大脑，他听金东贤笑，以为接下来万事大吉，刚要松懈那种熟悉的感觉又找上门，金东贤亲亲他脸颊，紧接着问：错了要怎么罚？

他不会说话了。全身绷紧了，金东贤转移阵地去玩他勃起的乳头，按进去又揉出来，折磨得他连声喘。他叫东东哥，说抱歉说对不起，又委屈坏了鼻子发酸。

金东贤说狗狗乖，不要道歉了，想想怎么罚。

朴佑镇还是不语，脑子转不动了，他裤子也被金东贤扒了，又跟着金东贤的指示自己蹬掉了鞋，全身只穿着内裤跟棉袜，突然金东贤转身摁开了房间的灯。

玄关的镜子把朴佑镇的窘态照出来，他眼角发红，裆下鼓起一大包，自己只一瞥就羞到受不住了，转头去看衣冠整齐的金东贤，看昨天晚上叫他狗狗的主人玩味地笑，问他想好怎么罚了吗。他嗫嚅着，仍旧吞吞吐吐不知道该说什么，金东贤就闲闲走去坐到长沙发上，拍了拍自己的腿，说佑镇，趴上来。

朴佑镇腿发软，他只能向前，迎着金东贤审视的眼睛。金东贤不再笑了，冷着脸看小狗安静地趴好，浑圆的臀部肉乎乎的，他忍不住上手摸了两下，听朴佑镇埋在自己手里的叫声，想起什么又解了自己的皮带，把弟弟的手拽到背后，三两下绑好了。

朴佑镇的手握紧拳，指甲硌得掌心疼，他察觉到金东贤勃起的性器戳着他的腰，这让他呼吸急促。金东贤先是摸他圆圆的指甲，叫他放松，又伸进他的掌心摸那几个月牙印。他察觉到朴佑镇格外粗重的呼吸，心下了然，一把拽下了他的内裤。

第一掌打下去的时候，朴佑镇疼得弹起来。金东贤的声音像隔着水，他只恍惚听见一个报数，就含糊地出声，抖着说了一。金东贤存心要玩他，连着打了四五下也没等报数，听见朴佑镇扯着哭腔数了六，又问他是第六下吗，狗狗数数六是在一后面的吗。

朴佑镇眨眼，他说不是这样的你欺负人。却又被打一巴掌，金东贤说顶撞主人惩罚会翻倍的。

朴佑镇呜咽几声又乖乖地数了二。这让金东贤很满意，打满十下后看着红肿的臀肉，又去摸朴佑镇的性器，探进去沾了水，又亮给朴佑镇看，他说乖狗狗喜欢被打吧，朴佑镇羞得不行，想摇头又不敢。他委屈得想哭，一窝眼泪盛在眼框里面，却又莫名其妙觉得心痒。

金东贤诱他，说狗狗喜欢的话就奖励狗狗。

他以为终于能逃出来了，就梗着脖子点了头，只是还是不敢说。眼泪顺着他的动作掉下来，金东贤温柔地帮他擦眼泪，他就去舔主人的手。

哪知接下来屁股又被打了一巴掌，疼得他直掉泪，快感却又缓慢爬上他的颈。他叫出声，哭着说不行这样不行，你欺负人，你不能这样。

金东贤问他佑镇难道不舒服吗，内裤都湿了哦。

他鼓着腮帮子逃避，还是被觉得好笑的金东贤抱着揽过来。他觉得哭得丢脸，坐在金东贤怀里逃避他的眼神。金东贤却也只是笑着亲亲他脸颊，解了碍事的皮带，牵了人的手摸自己硬到发疼的阴茎。

小狗的手软软地摸两下，他就朝小狗的耳朵喘气，说主人很喜欢这样，狗狗也喜欢，对吧。

朴佑镇喉口滚出几句意味不明的呻吟，金东贤逼他，把他的手摁在自己的性器上，说因为小狗喜欢主人，所以喜欢主人喜欢的，对吧。朴佑镇撇几下嘴，终于胡乱点头，凑近了想要亲嘴，又被金东贤按住了。

要说出来。他逼迫。

喜欢……

喜欢什么？

……喜欢被打屁股。

朴佑镇感觉手里的阴茎抖了一下，抬眼去看金东贤时发现人还是一副温温柔柔，他心底骂金东贤大尾巴狼，又咬咬嘴唇亲过去。

回过神来的时候两个人已经在床上了。金东贤几下脱了衣服，又拽掉了朴佑镇内裤，想了想还是把人的手腕绑了起来。朴佑镇说不喜欢，金东贤却动作不停，他说我们还在惩罚。

朴佑镇实在委屈得不行了，在他戴套的时候嚷都怪你，是你乱搞才会这样。金东贤不理他，几下润滑就操进去，撞得朴佑镇叫出声，才盯着人说，你也很喜欢的。

朴佑镇没话了，只会跟着金东贤的动作喘。几下后又撒娇，说想抱东东哥。

金东贤看他，眼睛眯起来，问想抱谁？

他哽了几下，金东贤俯下身啃他乳头的时候他才说出口，呜呜地说想抱主人。

他承认他喜欢金东贤夸他乖狗狗，手腕的松快也让他像得到了奖励一样兴奋，他去摸金东贤的后颈，又抱着金东贤的肩胛骨。他想金东贤把自己带去了新岛屿，船一样载着他，或者是一面帆。他心下留恋，觉得要更听话，金东贤说狗狗不用害羞，他就放开了呻吟，问金东贤主人会一直喜欢狗狗吗。

金东贤忙着吮他乳头，听后重重咬了一口朴佑镇的胸乳，他带着朴佑镇的手去摸那个牙印。艺人不方便在身上留什么印记，他们之前做爱也不会刻意掐咬什么，偏偏这次金东贤撞着人又把人揽起来亲，他觉得朴佑镇身上甜得可怕，总想要做些什么拴住了小狗。

他回答说会的，佑镇一直都会是主人的狗。

第二天金东贤是抱着朴佑镇醒过来的。他看着弟弟身上被自己掐的咬的，尤其是左胸上那个差点见血的牙印，又觉得太欺负人了。想起昨晚朴佑镇舔他的手指，承诺跟着呻吟一起出来，但他听见了。朴佑镇说那狗狗也会一直喜欢主人。

他不知道为什么有些生气，对朴佑镇在床上的乖巧恨得牙痒痒。无奈地看几眼自己的晨勃，只能认命地翻身下床打算去洗个澡。

哪知吵醒了朴佑镇，他的狗揉着眼睛起身，迷迷糊糊地念了一句东东哥。金东贤觉得实在不能多看，却还是走过去亲亲朴佑镇的额头，又听见人顿了一下，小声又含糊地问：以后，以后是不是要叫主人？

金东贤觉得下体硬得要爆了，只会苦笑不得地说不行啊，那样东东哥忍不住的。

朴佑镇总算清醒了，闹了大红脸又瞥见金东贤某些不太雅观的凸起，忍不住笑了半天，看人逃去洗手间，还要大声说：那以后我就偷偷叫！

金东贤回：你是不是还没被操够！

End.


End file.
